Un bruit assourdissant
by Laclea
Summary: Barbossa est entrain de devenir fou. Alors qu'il a reprit le Black Pearl à Jack, ce dernier lui a laisser un dernier cadeau empoisonné. [Ce passe après Pirates des Caraïbes 3]


**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Me voilà avec un tout petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF pendant lequel il faut écrire un OS sur un thème. Ici le thème était : "grelot".**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Barbossa avait reprit le commandement du Black Pearl. Suite à leur victoire face à l'Armada anglaise, une fête de plusieurs jours avait eu lieu, fête dont il gardait assez peu de souvenirs, il devait se l'avouer. L'alcool avait coulé à flot, les femmes affluaient comme des mouches attirées par du miel mais il n'en avait pas perdu son but ultime : reprendre le Black Pearl à son vieil ennemi Jack Sparrow.

Exactement une semaine depuis qu'il avait quitté Tortuga, ne laissant au vieux Jack qu'une pauvre barque, et pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de savourer pleinement ses retrouvailles avec son navire. Tout d'abord, il s'était rendu compte que Jack avait découpé la carte de Sao Feng permettant de voyager là où aucunes cartes ne permettent d'aller, mais en plus un bruit carillonnant tintait sans arrêt à ses oreilles.

Au début, ce n'était qu'un son lointain, mais peu à peu cela était devenu un bruit assourdissant. Quelque part, il le savait, un grelot ou une petite cloche était cachée et sonnait à chaque mouvement. Autant dire que sur un navire, c'est tout le temps. Il savait parfaitement qui était responsable de cette petite plaisanterie. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Jack devait savoir qu'il lui prendrait une nouvelle fois ce navire et il avait décider de jouer un dernier tour à Barbossa.

Ce son le rendait fou, il avait l'impression de l'entendre partout, il en perdait le sommeil. Le navire avait été fouillé, mais rien ne fut trouver. Et le grelot continuait de carillonner joyeusement, et pire, il avait l'impression d'entendre le rire moqueur de Sparrow.

_Tin Tin Tin_

Toujours le même son qui résonne et rien à faire. Il sait que quelque part, ce pirate de malheur à cacher un grelot, ce maudit grelot qui sonne sans cesse, de jour comme de nuit. Où qu'il aille, ce son le suivait, sur tout le bateau...

_Tin Tin Tin_

Il avait parfois l'impression d'être le seul à l'entendre, il était presque prêt à aller chercher Jack pour qu'il arrête cette farce stupide. Même son beau chapeau en avait perdu ses plumes, l'obligeant à en prendre un autre qu'il aimait moins. Même la malédiction du trésor Aztèque avait été moins pénible à supporter. Et toujours la même chose...

_Tin Tin Tin_

Comment ne pas devenir fou? Il avait chercher partout. Les voiles? Rien. Le nid-de-pie? Vide. La coque avait été inspectée et aucun interstice n'avait été trouvé où un grelot aurait pu être caché. Il ne comprenait plus et commençait à douter de sa santé mentale. Ils avaient débarqué sur une petite île pirate où le tintement infernal ne le suivait pas. Quelques hommes de son équipage, dont Cotton le muet, décidèrent de débarquer, agacés par le comportement étrange du capitaine. Barbossa devait avouer que se débarrasser de Cotton l'arrangeait, après tout il avait été un homme de Sparrow avant d'être un des siens. Il ne voulait pas le garder.

Quand ils repartirent, Barbossa appréhenda le moment où il devrait réentendre ce bruit infernal. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, le navire était parfaitement calme. Pas un tintement, aucun son de cloche ne se faisait entendre et puis...

_Tin Tin Tin_

Il sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel. Un perroquet volait au-dessus d'eux en imitant le bruit d'un grelot. Cet oiseau appartenait à Cotton et alors qu'ils quittaient le virage, il vit le vieil homme sur le quai entrain de lui sourire tandis que son oiseau se posait sur son épaule. Barbossa se sentit bouillir et maudit Jack Sparrow et Cotton qui restait tant fidèle au pirate.

Pendant ce temps, bien loin de là, Jack affiche un petit sourire satisfait et moqueur en pensant à la façon dont Barbossa devait réagir. Apprendre à cet oiseau à imiter un grelot ne fut pas facile mais il en était fier. Il savait bien que Barbossa ne renoncerait pas au Black Pearl, et lui non plus n'y renonçait pas. Il le récupérerait. Mais autant rendre la vie un peu difficile au nouveau capitaine en attendant qu'il retrouve son navire. Alors pendant ce temps, Jack souriait en imaginant l'état de son vieil ennemi.


End file.
